Harry's Fifth Year
by Three-Stars
Summary: Caroline comes to Hogwarts and increases the rivalry between Draco and Harry.
1. Caroline and Harry

Caroline sat in class and stared out of the window. She turned in her seat and looked at the decorations in the room. There was a large cauldron at the front of the class, and row beyond row of jars filled with eye of newt, or tongue of eel. This was Caroline's favorite class, usually, but today was an exception. Lately, her father had been corresponding with the British Ministry of Magic about Lord Voldemort. These are dangerous times, she thought calmly to herself. 

"I can't wait for the holidays" she said out loud to no one in particular. 

"What Ms. Howerd? Do you have a comment?" asked Mrs. Periwinkle, head of the potions department at The Salem Witches Institute in Boston, Massachusetts. 

"Nothing, sorry ma'am" replied Caroline with a large sigh. 

Caroline continued to gaze at the walls, when suddenly the large, wooden door, flew open with a slam. "Caroline Howerd!" said a fierce and fiery voice. "Report to my office at once" screamed Mr. Garcia, the headmaster of the school.

"What the fuck did I do?" said Caroline in an undertone. 

Caroline rose slowly from her nice and comfortable chair and proceeded slowly to follow Mr. Garcia to his office. She walked down the winding halls, deeper and deeper until finally she came to a halt in front of a portrait of a sheep. 

" Cheesy fish sticks" she said out loud to the pear. 

The pear swung open and allowed her to enter. She proceeded up a long, twisting, gothic staircase and reached another door where she calmly knocked. 

"Enter" said Mr. Garcia. "Yes, you called on me" said Caroline loudly. "I have received notice from your father of your transfer to Hogwarts, it is to be effective immediately" he replied, matching her outrageously loud tone. 

"What do you mean, 'effective immediately'?" she said calmly. "You are to travel via floo powder to Hogwarts this minute, your bags have already been packed and I see that all affairs are in order." 

"But there's a six hour time change" she replied in mock amusement. 

"I know, you will join them for dinner."

"Arrgh… but I've just entertained my breakfast, I hardly feel ready for dinner in a weird country. Have you seen how those people use their utensils?" she said. 

"Yes, but you must learn to adapt, my dear" finished Mr. Garcia. 

"But I…" began Caroline

"Alright, I see that it is time for you to go. Have a nice trip my dear. Don't come back too soon, ya' hear?" replied Mr. Garcia swiftly.

Caroline took the floo powder, a large amount in the hopes that Mr. Garcia would have an allergy attack. She threw it into the fire, and slowly stepped in. "Hogwarts!" she said firmly. 

Suddenly Caroline was absorbed in a whirl of green light, she felt incredibly nauseous and was about to gag when she was thrown forcibly to the ground.

"Damn floo powder!" she screamed. 

She looked up and found herself in a strange hall. It was incredibly cold, and the sun was just beginning to set. She looked around her and saw her suitcase, a rolling one; rolling suitcases were incredibly fashionable in the wizarding world of Boston. 

She stood up slowly, brushed the dirt from her designer jacket and skirt and looked at her broken nails. "There better be something good here for me or I'm suing." 

She grabbed her suitcase and began to roll it down the hall. She wasn't quite sure were she was going, so she headed towards the sound of children laughing. She passed a large staircase and stopped in front of two large doors that were closed. She could hear a man talking, so she tried to open the door, perhaps she could get directions from the man she thought. The door was incredibly heavy, so Caroline, being the impatient person she was, yelled "Ouvert si tu m'aime", the large door sung open and crashed against the wall. All noise in the large room ceased. Hundreds of children stared at her with inquisitive eyes. She entered, pulling her rolling book bag and proceeded to walk right up to the head table where a man with a long, white beard was sitting. 

"Ahh, Caroline. I am albus Dumbledore. How nice to see you finally. You have arrived just in time for the sorting. Professor McGonagall will you please inform Caroline of the procedures and bring her back for sorting." 

"Hullo, my dear. I am Professor McGonagall, I am the head of Gryffindor house. I have been informed that you were not aware of this transfer."

"It has been a bit sudden" admitted Caroline.

"Well, I assure you that Hogwarts will be up to your standards. I understand that you have already surpassed the normal classes that fifth years take at this school. I am afraid that we cannot move you out of your age group, so you must bear with us for a year."

"Certainly" said Caroline with great relish. 

"But, I am afraid that you have not been informed of one of our customs. Here, at Hogwarts, witches and wizards are required to use wands. I know that you are not used to that custom, but I would appreciate it if you would try to learn and use the wand."

" I have to use that stick?" Caroline cried in dismay as she looked at the wand that the professor was handing to her. 

"Yes dear. I am sorry, I know that you are a bit unhappy, but I assure you that you will enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. Let us return to the Great Hall so that you can be sorted."

"Fine" said Caroline with a grumpy look on her face. 

Caroline and Professor McGonagall proceeded to the Great Hall where the sorting was beginning to take place. Caroline watched sadly as the smaller witches and wizards tried on the hat one at a time. Each time the sorting hat screamed out a house that house clapped happily. Caroline stood awkwardly in the middle of these little people. She knew she stood out, and she was proud of it! 

Caroline liked to be different and she knew that at this school she was definitely going to be different. Her dark brown hair and eyes stood out in the sea of blondes. Her designer leather jacket and short skirt made a statement to the guys. Her french manicure, the one she had spent so much money on, made her stand out. There was nothing about her that didn't make her stand out. 

Caroline gazed around the hall. She looked at the bewitched ceiling, with the floating candles in awe. She looked at the walls, the banners, and all the decorations until finally her eyes met with a boy, a blond one, about her age.

Mmmm.. he is fine, thought Caroline to herself.

Draco Malfoy jumped when the doors swung open. Crabbe and Goyle both laughed at him until he told them to shut up. He watched, just as the rest of the hall did, as the girl walked in. She was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen. She had long, tan, legs. Lustrous, dark, hair, and a body like he had never seen before. He had to have this one he thought to himself. 

***

Harry Potter jumped when the large doors slammed against the wall, so did Malfoy, he acknowledged. He saw a beautiful girl walk in, prettier than Cho, prettier than any girl at Hogwarts. 

Her sleek, smooth, and tan legs, were beautiful. Her skirt was the perfect length, not too long, not too short. She moved gracefully and took long, confident strides. 

Harry felt a tightening in his pants, so he suddenly cleared his throat and sat up straight. This can't be good, he thought to himself. 

*** 

Caroline approached the raggedy old hat and took a deep breath. She placed it on her head and the hat began to talk.

"Hmm.. a very nice mind, I see" said the hat. "Duh" said Caroline out loud, much to the amusement of the hall. "Witty also. Not afraid of many things. I say.. SLYTHERIN!" finished the hat. 

A roar came from the Slytherin table. Caroline turned, and gave the blond boy a smile. She approached the blond boy, who pushed two big oafs out of the way, and sat down cordially next to him. 


	2. Second Day

Draco smiled at Caroline as she sat down, the entire hall stared at Caroline and Draco, yet they refused to notice. 

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy" said Draco, trying to sound as cool as possible, but there was something about this girl that made him nervous. 

"I'm Caroline Howerd" replied Caroline. "My friends call me Caro" she finished. 

"So, you're new here?" said Draco stupidly.

"No, I've been here my entire life smart one" replied Caroline with a very sarcastic tone. 

Pansy Parkinson saw the smile on Draco's face and immediately felt a pang of jealousy. She introduced herself quickly to Caroline and proceeded to try to enter her into a conversation. Perhaps she could find something to use against her. Draco smiled secretly to himself as Caroline turned to acknowledge Pansy Parkinson. He liked her and she was going to be his, no matter what.

When the feast was finally over, all of the Slytherins headed towardstheir common room. Caroline followed them and stared in amusement at all the first years who were whispering excitedly and trying to make an attempt to talk to Draco. Draco ignored them, he pretended that they didn't exist. 

"Amateurs" said Caroline to Pansy. 

"They don't know the first thing about getting guys" acknowledged Pansy with a smirk. Perhaps this new Slytherin girl was okay, Pansy thought. 

"They think they can get a fifth year looking and dressing like that" replied Caroline. "Well you can't exactly do anything with these robes" admitted Pansy. 

"That's because you don't use your imagination. Trust me, there is definitely something you can do with these robes, and don't forget about the times when we're not in class" finished Caroline.

"Like what?" said Pansy. "I'll show you" said Caroline. She was going to have fun with these unimaginative Brits, she knew it. 

Caroline and Pansy shared the same dormitory so they spent the night altering Caroline's outfits. She was going to start class with a bang.

***

Caroline and Pansy walked in to the great hall a little late the next day. Caroline had taken her robes and hemmed them slightly, she had altered her Hogwarts vest and turned it into a v-neck sweater so that a little cleavage was showing, she had also taken this opportunity to wear her brand new, leather, stilletto, boots. 

When Caroline and Pansy entered the hall, a sudden hush fell across the room. Caroline continued to walk, her heels clicking, and approached the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Pansy and began to eat only the fruit options, there was something wrong with the porridge in this country. 

The Great Hall remained silent as Caroline ate. She thought it was amusing. Finally she gave up and turned around in her seat, she stood up slowly, to make an emphasis, and smoothed out her skirt. She looked at the first year girls sitting at the Hufflepuff table and calmly said:

"What? You've never seen someone with fashion sense before?"

The Slytherin table stared to laugh, and the girl Caroline had commented to, turned red. Caroline then proceeded to stand up on the Slytherin table.

"Hello everyone. My name is Caroline Howerd and I realize that I am the first exciting thing that has happened to you in a while, but that doesn't mean you can stare at me as if I am a monkey at the zoo."

The students in the hall seemed to take the hint and resumed their conversations. 

***

Caroline was walking down the hall, heels clicking. Draco suddenly appeared out of no where in front of her and pushed her into a corner. 

"Get the fuck off me, asshole" said Caroline.

"Shhh..." said Draco "I wanted to ask you something" he said.

"Well, get on with it"

"I know this is a bit sudden but I was wondering if I could do this" he finished as he pressed his mouth gently upon hers. Caroline got lost in his kiss, and didn't mind it one bit but it occured to her that if this got out she would be labeled as an easy girl, so she pushed Draco off of her quickly.

"I am not a whore" she said to him "You either ask me out politely or you won't be gettin' any of the sugar you, and the rest of the male population, seem to want" she said to him with a final and definitive tone. 

"Sounds good" said Draco and he resumed their kiss.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the large hall, along with the rest of the school, after breakfast. They had just seen and enjoyed the performance the new Slytherin had put on.

ÒSheÕs definitely somethingÓ said Harry out loud.

ÒWhom?Ó questioned Hermione.

ÒThe Slytherin, Caroline, I thinkÓ he said. 

ÒShe is HOT!Ó said Ron, a little too loudly. Hermione looked at him with a sneer. 

Harry agreed with Ron, but he did not comment.

ÒPuhlease... She is not that pretty. Personally, I do not find her attractiveÓ sniffed 

Hermione. 

ÒSheÕs gorgeous. YouÕre jealous, or youÕre blindÓ finished Ron turning slightly red.

ÒAnywaysÓ interrupted Harry, ÒDid you guys see how Draco looked at her?Ó

ÒHe likes herÓ acknowledged Hermione. ÒI donÕt see why, though. ItÕs not as though sheÕs pretty, she just is different from British girls. SheÕs unique, I guessÓ said Hermione. 

ÒSheÕs gorgeousÓ maintained Ron.

ÒShe is, Hermione, you have to admit thatÓ finished Harry. 

ÒI cannot believe you guys would fall for a girl just because sheÕs prettyÓ said Hermione defensively.

ÒHAH! So you admit it. She is prettyÓ said Ron with a smug grin on his face. 

ÒThatÕs not what I saidÓ said Hermione defensively. 

ÒWell, I think sheÕs prettyÓ said Harry quietly. 

ÒSo do IÓ said Ron Òand since we are righter than you, you have to agree with us.Ó

ÒThereÕs no such thing as ÔrighterÕÓ replied Hermione.

Some time passed and it was getting close to Halloween. Draco had long since decided heÕd better ask Caro out. He was nervous though. 

ÒSheÕs poshÓ Malfoy said to Crabbe. 

ÒIÕll bet sheÕs a nice little wanker in the bedÓ said Goyle.

Crabbe and Malfoy laughed. 

ÒI guess weÕll find out soon wonÕt we Draco?Ó said Crabbe

ÒAs long as nobody gets in my wayÓ muttered Draco thinking darkly of Harry Potter, whom he had seen eyeing Caroline with interest. 

Everyone at Hogwarts remained interested in Caroline but soon learned not to bother her after a few incidents that occurred at the school. 

One of them occurred as follows: A few people had bothered Caroline at one point, when she was trying to read. She had asked them as politely as possible to leave her alone, when that did not stop them from bothering her she turned both of the annoyers into mice. Caroline of course was found out by Professor McGonagall and had to report to Dumbledore where he calmly told her that transfiguration was not to be used in the hall, but he was quite impressed by the job she had done. 

Caroline was immediately feared by the lower years that had not learned any blocking charms, and Neville, of course. 

The school also became very interested in the Draco/Caroline love story. They all knew that Draco had a bit of an infatuation, but so far he had not asked her out. Even the professors knew.

Draco was walking down the hall after dinner, confident yet nervous. He was going to the common room where he knew that he could find Caroline.

SheÕs probably reading those damn muggle books, he thought to himself. I will have to weed her off of them.

He heard footsteps behind him. Draco turned to see who was following him. It was Professor Snape.

ÒMalfoy, may I have a word with you?Ó said Snape, coldly and heartlessly. 

ÒYes, professor?Ó said Malfoy

ÒI have heard of your fling with Ms. HowerdÓ said Snape nastily. ÒI wanted to give you some words about her. For your information, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Howerd is American.Ó

ÒI know thatÓ said Malfoy.

ÒShe is as foul as one of those mugglesÓ finished Snape.

ÒThen why was she put in Slytherin?Ó said Malfoy just as heartlessly.

ÒThat, I do not know, I can only tell you that it was most likely a mistake. I only wanted to warn you that you will lose my respect if you do act upon your wishes. I recommend you stay away from her, unless you are getting something good out of itÓ replied Snape with and evil grin. 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Draco proceeded down the corridor, to the Slytherin common room. He entered, slightly upset, and saw Caroline sitting peacefully in a chair. Her skirt had moved up on her thigh, showing a little more leg than usual, and she was completely unaware of it. She turned the page of her book, still unaware of her skirt or Draco's presence in the room. Draco began to walk towards the chair where she was sitting, patting his robe pocket confidently. He continued to the chair, stood behind the chair, and looked over at the words in her book. She was still unaware of his presence. He leaned gently over the side of the chair and kissed Caroline on the cheek. Caroline screamed in terror, jumped out of her seat, and smacked Draco with the book several times.  
  
"OW, IT'S ME!" roared Draco in pain. "Oh" said Caroline, finally seeing who the intruder was "sorry". "Are you okay? Can I get you something? Ice, water, liquor?" said Caroline through her laughter. "No" said Draco grumpily.  
  
"Well, I am sorry. " said Caroline with a bit of a pout. Maybe he would stop being grumpy and ask her what she wanted to hear.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something" he said, in spite of himself.  
  
"Yes" said Caroline eagerly  
  
"Will you. would you.. can you. are you still.. " said Draco hesitantly  
  
"Spit it out" demanded Caroline  
  
"Wannabemygirlfriendplease" he said quickly "Unless, you don't want to. I don't have a problem with that..."  
  
"Shut up!" Caroline said as she cut him off. If he kept talking he was going to take back the offer and Caroline definitely did not want that.  
  
"What?" said Draco in surprise. No one ever told him to shut up, he was not expecting Caroline to tell him to shut up.  
  
"Yes, of course, duh" finished Caroline as she smiled at him. "But I have one request, you do not try to wean me off of my muggle books" she said devilishly.  
  
"Fine" said Draco, and they embraced.  
  
It was not a nice long one like Caroline had come to enjoy, but a short quick one, because much of the Slytherin House was entering the common room from supper.  
  
Caroline and Draco left the common room separately, but they met up at a certain spot near the library and enjoyed themselves thoroughly.  
  
***  
  
Caroline and Draco walked down the corridor, hand in hand, despite the evil looks from many of the Slytherin girls.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped and stared in utter amazement.  
  
"It.. what? Why? When?" stuttered Ron  
  
"How?.." said Harry  
  
"Eeew" finished Hermione  
  
"When did that happened?" asked Harry jealously. He did not like the fact that Caroline and Draco were an "item". He wanted Caroline for himself, he admitted bitterly to himself. He couldn't believe his eyes, and apparently neither could the rest of the school.  
  
"This should make for a great potions class" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"It definitely will" said Hermione.  
  
Harry couldn't help feeling anger towards Malfoy. Caroline was the thing that Harry wanted the most in this world, and the thing he could have the least of.  
  
***  
  
Caroline enjoyed the attention that she was receiving. She especially enjoyed the stares of jealousy she was getting from the girls. There was one thing that bothered her though, Harry Potter. He was a bit of dork she admitted, but in a nice way. He was sort of, in a twisted, good boyish way, cute. She had noticed him noticing her and she did not mind, surprisingly, in the least. She knew that Draco didn't like Harry, but she knew that it was probably because he was a good boy. There was another thing bothering her though, Draco said that his father was a Death Eater. Caroline utterly loathed Death Eaters. Most of Slytherin house had family that at one point belonged to the dark side, Caroline didn't seem to fit in, especially considering her father was fighting against Voldemort. She was considering switching houses. She felt that the nasty sorting hat had definitely made a mistake, but what could she do? She was going to consult her beads when she got to her room later.  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to descend the stairs from the common room to get to Potions class. Once again, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had Potions together and somehow this year had been worse than all of the other years combined because Caroline was in this class, thought Harry. Caroline, surprisingly, was an excellent potion maker and had yet to make a mistake. She was kind, and unlike the rest of Slytherin House, she did not laugh when Neville made a mistake. She did, however, seem to utterly detest Hermione. Professor Snape did not seem to like Caroline one bit though, neither did some of the Slytherins, except for Malfoy and his gang, and Pansy Parkinson and her gang. Caroline didn't seem to care about them, though. There was another odd thing about Caroline, her father. Earlier that morning, Harry read The Daily Prophet with Hermione and they came across an interesting article about the Ministry's newest addition, a certain Mr. Howerd. He apparently was one of the best aurors the magical world had ever had, better than Moody even.  
  
"If Mr. Howerd is Caroline's father, then why is she in Slytherin?" said Harry to Hermione earlier that day. "It is possible that the hat made a mistake isn't it? I mean, it can't be completely infallible" finished Hermione with an angry tone. "Perhaps it did not know where to sort her because she is different from the girls in this country." It didn't matter to Harry because it gave him a slight hope. Maybe, just maybe, Caroline wasn't as naughty as she appeared and maybe, by some odd fate, she could be his.  
  
Caroline sat in the girls' lavatory with a chalk circle drawn around her. She knew she had only a few moments, but she needed to consult her beads about her place in this school. She had neglected it for a while now and she knew that the spirits would leave her if she did not consult with them.  
  
Caroline conjured a medium sized, purple, velvet, purse in the air. Caroline was so glad to be in the privacy of the stall, if she had to use her wand one more time she would scream. She absolutely hated that wand and thought that everyone at Hogwarts was primitive. Professor McGonagall had told Caroline that she would have to adjust to the usage of a wand, but she hated it. If witches and wizards can use their hands to conjure things, why don't they do it? Caroline had never needed a wand, wanted a wand, or had to use one. The Salem Witches Institute stressed the expansion of the brain, they would not allow any wishy-washy wand wavers at their school. Caroline liked it that way. She sighed and grabbed the velvet bag out of the air. She conjured some incense and two, blood red candles, with a sparkly swish of her perfectly manicured hands. They appeared, already lit. She placed them around her in a circle and began her incantation.  
  
" Zura ish may ta, Doiut Vaiten ouizchtem, Jourls, Garbledeæn, écriverabeinstein"  
  
Caroline heard a swish and felt a cold presence surrounding her. She shook the velvet bag and said:  
  
"I wish to know my destiny, Oh blesséd one, Please deliver me and show me the way"  
  
She opened the velvet bag, slowly, and poured it's contents onto the floor. Several hundred small, silver and black beads fell into the circle and began to move. They continued to move, as though in a trance, until they stopped suddenly. Caroline looked at the beads to see what shape they had formed. " A lightning bolt and a cat, I think" said Caroline out loud. "What do they symbolize?" said Caroline in dismay. Caroline began to think and then a thought came to her. "The lightning scar of the Potter boy and a cat? Professor McGonagall can transfigure. Is that it? Gryffindor house is my destiny?" muttered Caroline. Caroline heard a door creek open and the Pansy's voice shook the lavatory. "Caroline, where are you? Are you okay? We're going to be late if you don't hurry up" said Pansy. Caroline clapped her hands twice and everything, including the chalk marks, disappeared. Caroline put on a fake smile and replied: "Sorry, I was just getting ready for Draco"  
  
  
  
Caroline and Pansy met up with Draco in the corridor by Professor Snape's dungeons. Caro and Draco kissed quickly, to the dismay of about twenty other girls in the hall, and they proceeded to walk into Professor Snape's classroom. They took their seats. Caroline had just turned to pick up her cauldron when she noticed Harry walking in with Hermione and Ron. She thought back to a few moments ago and what the occult had made her consider. Is it possible you are my destiny Potter? thought Caroline. Professor Snape entered with a large swish of his cape. Everyone ceased their speaking. He turned to the class and noticed Caroline and Draco. I warned you boy, thought Snape. Snape turned his attention to the rest of the class and said in a cold, stealthy voice: "Projects. I do not usually assign projects, but as you approach your OWLS I have decided that you dunder-heads need practice. This project will be worth 50% of your term note. Each group will come up with a set of antidotes for a poison of my choice. These antidotes will have to work on several poisons, and I will not notify you which poison you will have to counteract until the day of the exam. I will pair you up" finished Snape coldly. Snape began to call names off of a large list. When he reached Draco, Caroline sat up hopefully, only to be dismayed. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Crabbe" said Snape with a tone of amusement at the look of sadness on Caro's face. Snape continued down the list until he reached Caroline. Snape turned and looked purposefully at Draco and said: "Ms. Howerd and Potter." Draco's mouth flew open in horror. So did Ron's, Harry's, and the rest of Gryffindor house. Caroline was entirely shocked. This confirmed it, Potter was destiny. She was going to consult the spirits again tonight to confirm this.  
  
Harry was utterly amazed. Snape had never done anything to get on Malfoy's bad side before. Harry couldn't believe his luck, neither could Ron for that matter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Caroline proceeded with Draco to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco was incredibly upset and was barking at anyone who bothered him in the least. When they got to the Great Hall they approached the Slytherin table and sat at the end, away from everyone else. Caroline was trying to cheer him up, but nothing could cheer him. She had offered, jokingly, to flash him, but he had turned that down. That was when she knew something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Draco, baby" said Caroline in a soothing yet sultry voice "I am bored." "Go read" said Draco miserably "That's not what I had in mind" said Caroline seductively. "Well eat" said Draco not picking up on her hint. "Okay. Fine. Listen, when you are done being an idiot come find me. I have to talk to Potter about the project" said Caroline with a definitive tone. She stood up and left Draco at the table. She didn't care about dinner, she was going to talk to Potter. Caroline approached the Gryffindor table and proceeded towards Harry. Many of the Gryffindors stopped talking. A Slytherin, let along one as pretty as this, had never approached the Gryffindor table. They tended to stay away from it. Caroline ignored the stares and continued down the table until she reached Harry. Harry was completely unaware of her presence. Everyone at the table had stopped talking and continued to stare. "Potter!" said Caroline in a harsh tone. " Huh?" said Harry looking up. "I hear we have a project together and since we are not in the same house I think we need to set something up right now" said Caroline darkly. "Er- Hullo. Sure, ummm-okay" he stuttered. "When are we going to start on it, do you think-?" Caroline cut him off by saying "I want to start as soon as possible in the library, unless you have somewhere better." "Okay, I think tomorrow night, Friday, is okay for me" said Harry meekly. HE continued to stare at Caroline, along with the rest of Gryffindor house. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. "Yeah, that's okay with me" said Caroline with amusement. "After dinner, we'll meet in the Corridor by the library. Agreed?" finished Caroline fighting back the urge to laugh. "SURE!" said Harry a little too loudly. "Bye then" said Caroline. She bent down by his ear for emphasis, "tell your friends to stop staring." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Caroline left the Great Hall and paused just outside the entrance to the hall. She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly. She thought of Harry and Draco. Draco didn't make her heart beat rapidly, Harry did, Draco didn't put butterflies in her stomach, Harry did, but Draco was an excellent kisser.  
  
Caroline began to walk to the Slytherin common room. When she reached the common room, she bounded up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and flew to her traveling chest. She took out chalk and her book of signs. She proceeded to the door and locked it magically. She then returned to the side of her trunk and sat promptly on the floor. She traced a circle of chalk around her feet and lit candles. She began to chant, a harsh chant. She continued to chant and began to rock slowly on the floor. She began to rock faster and faster until finally she jerked to a stop. Her eyes flew up and only the whites were visible. "He who cometh when the sun sets is what I am destined for" said Caroline out loud. Caroline came out of the trance and felt extremely light headed. She stood up and sat on her bed. "He is the one" she repeated over and over until the thought finally penetrated her head completely. There was a knock on the door and a voice was heard on the other end: "Caroline, sugar. It's me, Draco. Come out for a second please" Draco said pleadingly. Caroline walked towards the door and clapped her hands twice, everything disappeared. "I'm coming Draco". She opened the door and smiled at him. "Have you come to apologize?" said Caroline mockingly. "I am sorry. You do realize that don't you?" said Draco calmly. Caroline knew that she could not accept his apology because of what the future held, but she had to. "Fine Draco. I accept your apology but I am warning you, if you do anything to make me mad I will get rid of you. There are plenty of replacements. Now, if you don't mind, I have a project to do." Caroline turned swiftly on her heels and let her brown hair billow out behind her and into Draco's face. She left the common room and did not bother to say goodbye to Draco.  
  
*** Harry walked towards the library swiftly. He could not believe his luck. Caroline was a different kind of girl. She looked mean, but she was really nice. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the girls at Hogwarts. Harry suddenly slammed into someone. It was Draco. "Hello Potter. Come to steal my girlfriend have you?" said Draco coldly. "We have a project" said Harry. "I am warning you Potter" Draco hissed "if anything happens to Caroline I will make sure you suffer." Draco turned and proceeded down the hall without so much as another word. *** Caroline was already waiting at a table when Harry walked in. She smiled politely at him and felt her heart pace quicken. "Hi. I just met your friend in the hall" said Harry. "Who? Draco. Oh gosh. I hope he didn't say anything naughty" said Caroline sheepishly. She finally had something to use against Draco when she went to terminate their "relationship". Their breakup was imminent and Draco apparently knew, thought Caroline happily. I can get rid of him. "You know, the usual. He just threatened me. That's it" said Harry with a grin on his face. "Well, I think we should get started" said Caroline with a humongous grin on her face. She felt incredibly nervous at the thought of sitting so close to Harry. Harry sat down and opened the books they had. He tried to act as cool as possible but he felt entirely nervous and jumpy sitting next to Caroline. They began to work. They worked and talked for hours upon hours. It was nearly 2 a.m. before they realized that they needed to go back to their common rooms. Caroline and Harry began to put all their papers away. Caroline and Harry began to leave the library when Caroline accidentally fell on Harry. He caught her in time but Caroline felt a jolt of energy and an image appeared before her.  
  
It was a bedroom. A very nice, large bed was centered in the middle of the room and many candles, vanilla candles, were lit. Caroline looked down and found herself in a very short red dress, which did not cover very much. She heard a noise and turned her head. It was Harry, completely undressed. Harry had a very nice body thought Caroline. He also had a very nice.. well. He moved towards her and smiled. They kissed and he pulled her onto the bed....  
  
"Caroline, Caroline. Are you alright?" said Harry jolting Caroline out of her dream. Caroline looked at Harry and turned bright red. "Sorry. I am really tired" said Caroline, averting her eyes from Harry's. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" said Harry. He looked genuinely concerned. "No, that's alright." Caroline said goodnight and walked off thinking about what she had just seen. Caroline often had premonitions of her future, but nothing like this. She took this as a definite sign. "What am I going to do about this" said Caroline as she walked into the common room. What she saw made her stop. Pansy and Draco were all over each other, half dressed and looking as though they weren't going to be dressed in a few seconds. "Oh my gawd. You whore!" yelled Caroline at Pansy. "Well, what did you think?" said Pansy evilly. "Did you seriously think I wanted to be your friend? HAH! How gullible" said Pansy haughtily. Caroline, forgetting the rules set by Dumbledore, conjured all of her belongings, without using her wand. She levitated them and stalked out of the common room. She wasn't going to come back, ever. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters, settings, places, etc. (EXCEPT FOR CAROLINE!) And I respect J.K. Rowling's full rights to her characters and all other Harry Potter paraphernalia  
  
Caroline stalked down the hall, incredibly pissed off but for some odd reason, she felt incredibly happy. She continued to stalk from one corridor to the other to the other until she found her way to Dumbledore's corridor and finally to his office. She knew he would most likely be asleep so she felt it proper to wait until the morning. Caroline entered the office and screamed in surprise. There was already someone in Dumbledore's chair, it was Dumbledore and he was smiling at Caroline.  
  
"Hello Ms. Howerd. I have been expecting you. I understand that you want to be re-sorted," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.  
  
"But, how...?" stuttered Caroline.  
  
"You are not the only ones who sees things at this school Miss Howerd," said Dumbledore with a continuing twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I assume you know why," said Caroline. "But I also have come to the realization that I don't belong in the house, considering that my father works for the ministry against Voldemort" said Caroline. "That house can be potentially dangerous for me, and as I have no allies.." said Caroline.  
  
"You feel that there is a huge risk" finished Dumbledore. "I must tell you my dear, this is incredibly unusual, but I think it is because you have many powers stronger and greater than those of any of the children at this school. You are also very ambitious and it is possible that the hat misinterpreted all of that. You are definitely the first child it has ever encountered with the qualities of all of the houses. The hat most definitely was confused, I feel" said Dumbledore.  
  
"So... I can be sorted again?" said Caroline.  
  
"Most definitely. I shall sort you right now but we will have to wait until the morning to make the announcement."  
  
"Alright" said Caroline.  
  
Dumbledore approached a shelf almost directly behind Caroline, and pulled off a raggedy, black hat. He handed it to Caroline and Caroline stared at it. She placed it on her head and waited, the hat made no response. Caroline and Dumbledore waited for 20 more minutes, the hat finally said: " I am afraid she does not fit any of the categories." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters, settings, places, etc. (EXCEPT FOR CAROLINE!) And I respect J.K. Rowling's full rights to her characters and all other Harry Potter paraphernalia  
  
Caroline sat in absolute silence and stared at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Well Caroline," said Dumbledore with a slight look of apprehension on his face " I am afraid I must decide where you will go."  
  
"That is fine" said Caroline.  
  
"Well, Caroline. Judging by your overall disposition and your marks I believe that you will fit in well in Gryffindor. They are generally open to newcomers and are incredibly nice. I feel that you will find it sufficient for the remainder of your stay at Hogwarts. Of course, if it causes any problems, I can move you" finished Dumbledore apprehensively.  
  
"Of course" said Caroline, sadly, with an appreciative tone. "I thank you very much for doing this for my father, Albus" said Caroline fondly "I know that he will truly appreciate your understanding, considering the situation we are in, that all of us are in now."  
  
"I agree my dear, but I do have a bone to pick with you concerning a certain young gentleman who belongs to Gryffindor" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I believe, as many of the other professors believe, that you and Mr. Potter have a bit of a kinship or perhaps a strong and I mean very strong attraction for each other, though you may not have acknowledged it as of this moment. I assume you have used your powers to decide whether to switch dormitories. Has there been any thing I need to know of, that you have seen in your readings or perhaps your premonitions?" said Dumbledore.  
  
Caroline began to wonder if he knew anything about her premonition. She was not going to tell him anything about that, it might get back to her father and that would be most embarrassing for her as well as for Harry.  
  
"Well, professor" said Caroline happily "I have seen, in one of my closest readings, a cat and a lightning bolt, which I have deciphered to mean Harry Potter and Professor McGonagall, hence, they are most definitely going to be influential some time soon, I think" said Caroline with a seductive smile. " I don't mind in the least, though" said Caroline.  
  
"Certainly my dear. I see great things for you in the future and according to my readings of the signs, you and Mr. Potter will share something truly special. I must bid you adieu, my dear. If you will, you may stay here tonight and in the morning I will announce your switch". 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters, settings, places, etc. (EXCEPT FOR CAROLINE!) and I respect J.K. Rowling's full rights to her characters and all other Harry Potter paraphernalia  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Caroline flipped over in the cot she was laying in and thus, fell on the floor with a loud crash, knocking over a pitcher of water and hitting her head on her trunk.  
  
"DAMN!" screamed Caroline  
  
She felt a horrid pounding in her head and the images from the previous day, her vision, Draco, Pansy, and finally Dumbledore, were replayed in her head. She looked at her wristwatch and noticed that she was late for breakfast.  
  
Caroline decided that she wasn't going to bother dressing the normal way and since there was no one else in the room (she was in Dumbledore's office) she would just conjure an outfit.  
  
Caroline snapped her fingers and her entire school uniform magically appeared. She snapped her fingers once more and her hair brush began to hover next to her head and it began to brush her hair. It then proceeded to pull her hair into two tiny pig tails.  
  
Caroline began to apply lipstick as the brush did her hair. When her hair was done, and she had finished her makeup, she conjured a very large mirror and surveyed herself.  
  
"I look better when I let magic do its thing" she said aloud.  
  
Caroline then grabbed her school books and proceeded down the stairs from Dumbledore's office to the great hall where she could find breakfast.  
  
Caroline realized that officially she did not belong to a house, so she grabbed some toast off of the Hufflepuff table (the entire Slytherin table was looking at her) and she exited the hall and began to walk on the school grounds, despite the fact that it was incredibly cold. She needed time to herself to think things over before class.  
  
"Ms. Howerd!" a soft voice said. Caroline turned and saw that it was Dumbledore. "Please come with me my dear. We must get you settled in Gryffindor and then I will escort you to class where I will explain to the rest of your house mates what has happened. Word will get around school soon enough so I will only have to inform your fellow 5th years" said Dumbledore. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't sue me.. etc. because I need the little bit of money I have, to pay for college and it would really suck if a future Harvard student was screwed over because of some greedy people.  
  
Caroline was dressed in new Hogwarts robes, with the Gryffindor symbol of a lion. Caroline thought these robes were less becoming and she preferred those of the Slytherin house.  
  
Dumbledore and Caroline walked slowly down the marble halls to Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Caroline and smiled a very gentle smile. He proceeded to knock on the door to the adjoining class and he turned the doorknob.  
  
Caroline took in a very deep breath and let it out very slowly.  
  
"Professor McGonagall" started Dumbledore, "I have brought your new student."  
  
"Class," said McGonagall "Caroline Howerd is now in Gryffindor house, due to some. ummmm.. Unforeseen complications" she said hesitantly.  
  
Immediately muttering began in the class as Caroline entered with a very dark and sour look on her face.  
  
"Ms. Howerd, please have a seat next to Ms. Granger" said McGonagall.  
  
Caroline mustered a smile and said in a very low voice to Professor Dumbledore, "thank you so much".  
  
Caroline then proceeded to sit down next to Hermione. Hermione gave her a large smile and proceeded to help her sit down.  
  
"I'm Hermione" said Hermione very cordially, which was completely unexpected. Harry and Ron gave each other confused looks, they thought that Hermione would have been cold, considering what she had said about her earlier in the year.  
  
"Caroline" said Caroline simply.  
  
"I see that all is well" said Dumbledore, "I must leave now, excuse me."  
  
Professor McGonagall proceeded to speak to the class regarding the transfiguration of the cactus into a fly.  
  
Caroline sat back in her seat contented.  
  
"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be" she said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
"For 10 points, can anyone tell me what the penalties would be if you splinched the head of a snuffleguosos during transfiguration" said McGonagall to the class.  
  
Hermione's hand, unsurprisingly, flew up into the air, but so did Caroline's.  
  
The class sat there shocked. Nobody, ever, had known the answer to a question like that, or even tried to guess against Hermione.  
  
Hermione, herself, looked very surprised.  
  
"Ms. Howerd" said the professor.  
  
"There would be no penalty, unless you were unregistered during the transfiguration of the animal, ma'am" said Caroline tartly.  
  
"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor" said McGonagall.  
  
Hermione looked impressed yet saddened at the same time. This was the first time she had ever had competition, and she did not like it at all. She knew that she was going to have to try harder from now on, she finally had someone worthy of her intelligence to compete against. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Caroline and Harry walked down the hall with Hermione and Ron trailing behind them. Caroline was doing some serious flirting with Harry, who surprisingly enough was responding with equally sexy and naughty remarks, leaving a shocked Hermione staring at them.  
  
"I can not believe that she would be that insensitive" said Hermione jealously.  
  
"So what?" said Ron happily. "At least he is having some fun" Ron finished mockingly "unlike some people"  
  
"Well excuse me.I do not find that hussying up to guys because they are fit is proper (for those people who do not understand British slang, "fit" is a word that essentially means fine, attractive, or in a lesser sense, hot).  
  
"I have a feeling that you are jealous," said Ron laughing.  
  
"I am absolutely not jealous of Caroline and Harry," she said in outrage.  
  
"I meant that you were jealous of Caroline, because she is giving you competition in the class front".  
  
"She is not." said Hermione quietly. Hermione began to think to herself, maybe Caroline was giving her competition but that did not mean that she was jealous of her.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the common room and sat down in the comfy chairs in the middle of the room. Harry and Caroline continued their naughty and slightly nasty conversation as many Hogwarts students milled around the common room. Some of their fellow Gryffindors looked shocked at the things Caroline and Harry were saying, but it didn't matter to them, it was fun.  
  
Caroline whispered something in Harry's ear and Harry turned slightly pink. He then whispered, in turn, something in her ear that made Caroline burst out with a jolly laugh.  
  
" I need some 'sexual healing'" Harry said to Caroline in her ear.  
  
Caroline burst out with a gorgeously loud laugh.  
  
"That is way too corny" said Caroline through her laughter  
  
"Mmmm.. but you have to admit that it is a nice notion" said Harry with a sly grin crawling up on his face.  
  
"Are you asking me for something Mr. Potter?" said Caroline in a faked shocked voice.  
  
"If it is possible, then yes, but otherwise, how could you fathom such a thing, that would be most inappropriate" he said mockingly, yet with a hopeful tone.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Caroline and for some reason she felt a pang of hatred surge up inside of her.  
  
Hermione didn't like Harry in the boyfriend sense, she was much more fond of Ron, but she felt that he would be hurt if Caroline got too close.  
  
Standing across the room in a dark corner was another watcher, Ginny.  
  
Harry and Caroline spent that night talking to each other and generally getting to know each other (no, not in that sense you guys).  
  
Caroline and Harry enjoyed each other's company thoroughly and began to talk about things besides school, like boys and girls, and Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry also began to speak about Ginny Weasley to Caroline. Harry thought that Ginny wasn't pretty but she was incredibly nice and a little too sensitive.  
  
Harry told Caroline about the incidents in which Ginny stubbed her toe whenever he entered the room, or spilled something.  
  
She was incredibly accident prone when he was about, Caroline noticed.  
  
Ginny, meanwhile, sat on the stairs and tears fell down her cheeks as Harry talked about her. He didn't say anything mean, but she finally came to terms with the fact that Harry didn't like her. She climbed the stairs and went into the girls dormitory. As she entered she was so overcome by tears that she couldn't breathe.  
  
Ginny fell to the floor in a heap. She couldn't move, and the lack of oxygen was taking it's toll on her body. Her eyes closed slowly and her mind dissolved into darkness. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that rightly belongs to Warner Bros. And/or J. K. Rowling  
  
"Ginny.. Ginny.. " said a soft voice somewhere beyond Ginny's consciousness.  
  
"It is time" said the voice, "You must wake up now and be strong, you are here for a reason Ginny" said the voice softly with an almost musical quality.  
  
Ginny slowly began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and tried to focus them. The room she was in gradually came into focus and Ginny saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Caroline standing around her bed.  
  
"Ginny, you are alright!" said Ron with great enthusiasm, his red-rimmed eyes looked at Ginny earnestly, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ginny" said Hermione carefully "What happened?"  
  
"I.. I don't know" said Ginny. Ginny sat up very slowly with help from Ron and Hermione.  
  
It all came back to Ginny in an instant. What she had overheard and what Harry had said about her. It made Ginny feel like crying.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny turned her head away quickly. She had a pained look on her face, almost as though someone had hit her.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?" said Harry. Harry was feeling incredibly guilty that he had not acknowledged Ginny lately. He also had the slightest feeling that Ginny knew about what he had told Caroline.  
  
Ginny did not reply as fast as she normally would have. She instead turned to Harry and said, with a perfectly straight face, in a very rude tone, "I am absolutely fine".  
  
Harry turned pink. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock, then at Harry, and then at Ginny.  
  
"What was that Ginny?" said Ron in shock.  
  
"I said that I was fine" said Ginny tartly. "What is she doing here?" said Ginny looking at Caroline with a hard stare.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing" replied Caroline in an equally rude voice. "But, I see that I am not wanted here so I will be on my way" finished Caroline. With a quick snap of her head she turned away from the bed and walked out of the door, her black stilettos clicking on the marbled floors.  
  
Caroline threw the door of the infirmary open with such a rage that she almost knocked Malfoy out. Malfoy fell back onto the hard, marble floor, and blood from his nose flowed freely down his robes. Malfoy had been standing behind the door listening, or trying to listen, to their conversation.  
  
"Damn-it Caroline!" said Malfoy in rage.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" said Caroline hissingly.  
  
"Nothing. I wanted to find out what was up with Weasel's sister."  
  
"What?" said Caroline in absolute shock.  
  
"Yeah, that is right. I do have feelings. I felt bad for the chap" said Malfoy to Caroline earnestly.  
  
"Nice try, Malfoy, you were just trying to get information out of us. To use against Mr. Potter or myself" said Caroline. "Get over yourself Draco. Face it. You lost me to your enemy" said Caroline happily.  
  
"I am not jealous!" said Malfoy absolutely fuming as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Draco.." said Caroline seductively.  
  
"What?"  
  
Caroline began to walk towards Draco slowly. She reached up to his collar and caressed his neck. She whispered in his ear, in a very sultry voice:  
  
"He's twenty times better than you".  
  
Draco pushed Caroline off of him, "Get the fuck off of me hoar!"  
  
He stalked off down the hall.  
  
Caroline turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. She had a huge smile on her face, not because she was glad that Malfoy was pissed off, but because she knew that Ginny was obsessed with Harry. Caroline had something to use against her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.. especially anything that I can be sued for  
  
Two weeks passed before Ginny was fully recovered and released from the infirmary. Hermione had brought her all of the work that she needed to make up. Ron and Harry had visited her everyday, but Caroline did not speak of or acknowledge Ginny any further after the incident that had occurred two weeks earlier.  
  
Caroline continued on with her life as though she did not know Ginny. The rest of Gryffindor house, however, was concerned for Ginny and rumors soon began to spread concerning the circumstances of Ginny's collapse.  
  
Caroline awoke that morning and sat up quickly. The sun still had not risen and the school grounds looked dark and forbidding. Caroline felt compelled to get out of her bed despite the fact that it was not time to wake up.  
  
Caroline climbed out of the bed and pulled on her robe. She walked out of the girls' dormitories and down the stairs into the common room. There she found Seamus, Ron, and Harry sitting on chairs and talking.  
  
As Caroline entered the room, Harry, Ron, and Seamus quickly rose to their feet to greet Caroline.  
  
"Good morning" said Caroline slowly. She was not expecting any one to be awake at this time. Neither was Harry, apparently.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" said Harry in panic.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" said Caroline giving Harry an inquisitive look.  
  
Ron and Seamus burst out into a horrid fit of laughter.  
  
"What?" said Caroline and Harry in unison.  
  
This just made the boys laugh even harder. After about five minutes they composed themselves and said good morning to Caroline with smirks on their faces.  
  
"We were just talking about you" said Ron with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Really.?" said Caroline almost happily. "What about me?" said Caroline hopefully, looking at Harry.  
  
"Concerning Ginny" said Ron seriously this time.  
  
"What does she have to do with me?" said Caroline completely not understanding.  
  
"Well, actually, I couldn't sleep, so I woke Ron up and then Seamus woke up and we sort of got into a conversation about Ginny, then about why she collapsed the other day" said Harry.  
  
"I still don't see what that has to do with me" said Caroline turning pink with anger.  
  
"Caroline, she knows that I told you that I don't like her" said Harry.  
  
"So." said Caroline  
  
"She really liked him, Caroline. When she heard what he said she started crying. She is incredibly sensitive and I guess the tears just overtook her. She couldn't breathe and she collapsed" finished Ron.  
  
"So I am partially at fault?" said Caroline in disbelief.  
  
"So am I" said Harry.  
  
Caroline wasn't sure if Ron was accusing her of anything, so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"We were just talking about Ginny. Considering it is her first day back, we wanted everyone to be extra nice to her" said Ron to Caroline in particular.  
  
"I just won't get in her way" said Caroline. "I will be nice when she talks to me, unless she makes me mad. I do not appreciate the way she looked at me the other day" finished Caroline in a definitive tone.  
  
"Fine with me" said Ron.  
  
Caroline was still mad at the way Ginny had disrespected her, although she did understand why Ginny was mad.  
  
Caroline was not about to be nice to anyone who was not nice to her. Ron and Harry understood that. So it was decided that Caroline would not be around Ginny, and if she had to be around Ginny, she would not speak to her unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Caroline had no intentions of complying with this. Ginny was in Caroline's way because Ginny made Harry feel guilty. Caroline had to find a way to get rid of Harry's guilt, or at least find a way to make Ginny much less predominant in Harry's life. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, especially anything I can be sued for. I acknowledge J.K. Rowling's right to her work.  
  
Several months passed uneventfully. Caroline followed the same routine as the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
Absolutely nothing had occurred between Harry and Caroline, yet. Harry and Caroline still flirted on a regular basis but Harry had made no moves. Caroline was beginning to become impatient.  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, had been basking in the attention she had received after her brief period of hospitalization, especially the attention she was receiving from Harry.  
  
Harry felt incredibly bad for what he had said and was now doing anything he could to make Ginny comfortable.  
  
Caroline saw all of this and it made a source of jealousy rage inside of her. Ginny was getting in her way. She did not like it at all. Caroline had been nice towards Ginny for the past months, but it was beginning to piss her off. Caroline felt, and was probably right in assuming, that the only reason Harry had not made a move was because of Ginny and the remorse he felt.  
  
As the last month of school approached, Dumbledore made a startling announcement to the school. They were to have an end of the school year ball.  
  
Caroline had a feeling that they were having a ball because Dumbledore had asked them to bring dress robes and he probably wanted to celebrate the fact that Voldemort had not surfaced at Hogwarts. The school had, as a whole, shied away from the fact that Voldemort was up and moving.  
  
Caroline was sitting at Gryffindor table that morning, at breakfast, watching Harry and the rest of Gryffindor house dote on Ginny when Dumbledore made the announcement. Caroline looked at Harry in surprise.  
  
Harry gave Caroline a smile and a nod when Dumbledore made the announcement, and Caroline blushed. There seemed to be some kind of unspoken communication between Caroline and Harry.  
  
Ginny saw that moment of "intimacy" between Caroline and Harry and she flew into a rage of mouth (authors note: verbal abuse, sort of)  
  
"Caroline" said Ginny sharply.  
  
"Huh?" said Caroline.  
  
"Who are you going to the ball with?" said Ginny almost mockingly  
  
"Harry" said Caroline promptly.  
  
Harry did not looked surprised at Caroline's answer. Instead he gave her a smile.  
  
Everyone at Gryffindor table sat quietly as they struggled to hear what Ginny and Caroline were saying.  
  
"I didn't hear him ask you" said Ginny seething.  
  
"Well little girl. When you are older you will learn that there is a sort of communication between people who like each other" said Caroline mockingly, her dark eyes burrowing into Ginny's.  
  
"I don't think it proper for you to assume he is going with anyone" said Ginny mockingly.  
  
"Well he certainly isn't going with you" said Caroline to Ginny.  
  
"Girls, quit it" said Harry. "Caroline, I would like to attend the ball with you. Ginny. give up. I don't like you the same way I like Caroline" said Harry as nicely as possible. "Now if you will excuse me" said Harry rising from the table. "Caroline would you please accompany me to the common room?"  
  
Caroline shook her head yes and gave him a stunning smile showing off every one of her sparkling white teeth. She turned to look at Ginny and said promptly:  
  
"Well then Ginny, it was nice talking to you. Excuse me" said Caroline as she rose from the table.  
  
Ginny looked at Caroline and seemed at a loss for words.  
  
Hermione's mouth was hanging open. Hermione could not believe what she had just witnessed.  
  
Caroline and Harry walked out of the dining hall. As soon as they exited Caroline started laughing. She absolutely could not stop herself. Caroline continued to laugh until they got to the common room.  
  
"Harry" said Caroline sweetly "Thank you so much for sticking up for me."  
  
"It was nothing. I should not have fed into Ginny's hands so eagerly" said Harry with a small frown on his face.  
  
"I do like you though" said Harry to Caroline.  
  
Caroline smiled.  
  
"But I don't think I am ready for anything" said Harry.  
  
"It is alright" said Caroline to Harry. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and left him alone in the common room.  
  
Harry smiled silently to himself and began to walk to the boy's dormitory. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter/Warner Brothers or any affiliates of Harry Potter universe that I can potentially be sued for.  
  
The week of the ball approached and the entire school was in a frenzy. Girls were trying to decide which shoes to wear, what jewelry to wear, what boy to ask to the dance, among other things. Caroline was included in this group. Caroline and Hermione sat in the girl's dormitory trying to decide how to tame their hair. "I am going to wear it the same way I did at the last ball" said Hermione to Caroline. "As I've never been to a school ball with guys, I need to decide right now" said Caroline. Caroline pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it straight at her head: "Coiffure amoureuse" said Caroline. Nothing happened. Caroline tried the spell once more to no avail. Furious, Caroline threw her wand across the room. Hermione stared at Caroline and said, "You can't make that work?" "No" admitted Caroline sheepishly. "Neither can I" said Hermione. Caroline looked at Hermione and smiled. She then proceeded to close the door to the dormitory. "Hermione," said Caroline hesitantly as she sat on the bed again. "You won't mid if I do my own form of magic will you? I mean, you won't tell anyone will you?" said Caroline. "What do you mean your 'own form of magic'?" said Hermione hesitantly. "It's not illegal is it?"  
  
"No, of course not" said Caroline looking at Hermione earnestly. "I have to tell you something" said Caroline, "but you absolutely can't tell anyone." "Alright" said Hermione slowly "I am, well, how should I put this? I am a Hashaniite sister" said Caroline. Hermione's eyes opened in awe. "No way" said Hermione in shock. "That is absolutely posh!" "Which means" Caroline proceeded, "that I can do magic without a wand and I have certain abilities that many normal wizards do not have." "I know" said Hermione. "So, I was wondering, if it would be okay if I used my magic around you" said Caroline. "Why me?" said Hermione, still in shock. "Because, I feel comfortable around you. You understand what it is like to be different and you wield great powers that one can only dream of if they are a normal wizard" finished Caroline. "I won't mind at all. In fact, I am quite flattered" said Hermione truthfully. "I have read all about the Hashaniite sisters. You are the most powerful beings in the world. You are technically more powerful than Voldemort" said Hermione. "Well, I don't know about the Voldemort thing, but, yes, I am quite powerful. That is why my father is helping the ministry. He has many of the same powers I have, but to a lesser extent, for the males, or the Hashaniite brothers, were not as blessed as were the sisters." "Wow! I never thought I would meet one" said Hermione in absolute appreciation and awe. "But Dumbledore has asked that I do not use my magic in front of you guys because they would know about me and bombard me with questions, and, if anyone knew, I might be in extreme danger because Voldemort and his followers want one of the sisters. That is why my father has brought me here. Hogwarts is the safest place, supposedly" finished Caroline. "That is why Harry is here too" said Hermione thoughtfully. Caroline and Hermione stared at each other and sat in complete silence for a few minutes until Hermione said: "If you can use your powers in front of me, that means that you can have a fabulous hairstyle in seconds and you won't need my help." Caroline stared at Hermione refusing to see her point. "Which means," said Hermione "that you have to help me with my outfit because you will have much time on your hands now." Caroline smiled at Hermione. "Sure, what the hell" said Caroline. She figured that helping Hermione with her dress was the least she could do, considering that fact that Hermione was now burdened by her secret. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter/Warner Brothers or any affiliates of Harry Potter universe that I can potentially be sued for.  
  
Finally, the night of the school dance arrived. It was the day before last of the official school year and Caroline could not wait to go home to Boston. The Brits were absolutely getting on her nerves. Their language, their slang, their food, everything sucked. Harry and Ron were sitting in chairs in the common room as Hermione and Caroline approached them giggling about some stupid scene they had witnessed between Draco and Pansy. Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs and whispered excitedly: "Caroline knows how to giggle? I didn't know she had feelings." "Shut up" said Harry to Ron with a grin. Lately Caroline had been extremely happy, almost as though a huge burden had been taken off of her shoulders. Caroline and Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron. Hermione sat down next to Ron in the armoire and kissed him, much to the surprise of Harry and Caroline. Caroline sat on the floor in front of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione continued to kiss until Harry hit Ron on the head. "What?" said Ron looking absolutely confused. "There are two of us in this room who do not appreciate this outward display of emotion" said Harry as politely as possible. "I completely agree" said Caroline. "I don't mind if you make out, but please, not in front of me" said Caroline. "Make out?" said Hermione, looking lost for once in her life. "Snog" Caroline said. "I believe you guys need to get ready, Hermione" said Caroline harshly. "No we don't" said Hermione not catching on. "Yes you do" said Caroline through gritted teeth. "Oh.. I forgot.. sorry. Ron, we have to. umm. err. sew the hem of my robes" said Hermione grabbing Ron and pulling him out of the chair as fast as humanly possible. "You are a horrid liar" said Harry to Hermione. "I know" said Hermione with a smile. Hermione dragged Ron out of the room and around a corner, leaving Harry and Caroline alone. "Harry, I.. ummm.. wanted to ask you something" said Caroline sheepishly. "Yes?" said Harry almost desperately "Could I.. may I.. is it possible that.. well, that we could visit over summer?" said Caroline. "Of course, but, not at my house. My aunt and uncle are horrid" said Harry sadly. There was nothing he wanted more than to have Caroline in his house, potentially in his bedroom. "Then at Ron's or Hermione's perhaps?" said Caroline hopefully. "Definitely" said Harry with a smile. "Well.. then.. I need to.. I'll just go now" said Caroline quickly as she walked out of the room. She climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories. As she turned the corner, she walked smack dab right into Ginny Weasley, who apparently, had been eavesdropping. "Sorry" said Caroline before she saw who it was. Ginny had tears sliding down her cheeks as she looked at Caroline. "Well, you got what you wanted" said Ginny sadly. "What?" said Caroline "Harry" said Ginny "You got him. I give up" said Ginny as she turned to walk away. "Wait!" said Caroline as she grabbed Ginny. "I am sorry I've been mean. I didn't realize how much you like him, but, you have to realize that I have feelings for him also." Caroline could not believe that these words were coming out of her mouth. She wanted to stop trying to make Ginny feel better and mock her. She wanted to make Ginny mad, but she couldn't. Her mouth continued despite Caroline's effort.  
  
"I like Harry, he likes me. There is a lot more there than a crush I can guarantee you" said Caroline. "I am very sorry Ginny" said Caroline. DAMN! Why did I apologize????? screamed Caroline's head. "It's fine. I understand" said Ginny with a tiny smile. Ginny turned and walked into her dormitory. Caroline walked into her dormitory, grabbed the nearest book and hit herself on the head. "WHY DID I APOLOGIZE???????" she screamed in absolute frustration. Hermione walked into the room and gave Caroline an inquisitive look. Hermione had already dressed and was getting ready to do her make up. "Caroline, you only have fifteen more minutes before we have to meet the guys" said Hermione in a warning tone. "Holy Taters!" said Caroline (authors note: thanks Charlotte) Caroline ran into the shower and showered as quickly as she could. As she emerged from the shower she realized she had only five minutes to get ready. "HERMIONE!" screamed Caroline frantically "What?" said Hermione "TELL HARRY TO GIVE ME AN EXTRA FIVE MINUTES WHEN YOU GO DOWNSTAIRS!" said Caroline "O.K." said Hermione as she pulled the door to the dormitory closed. Caroline then set her fingers to work. She snapped her fingers and her hair dried and began to twist itself into a mini chignon at the top of her head. Caroline snapped her fingers one more time and her make up appeared suddenly on her face. Caroline then raced, in her underwear, down the corridor back to the girls dormitory where she pulled her dress out of the closet. Her dress was a beautiful white flowing dress. It had a stiff corset that was dotted with sparkles so that it shimmered when she moved. The top had spaghetti straps and the skirt was several layers of white, pixie like, silk, which was almost transparent. The skirt fell past her feet and trailed several lengths behind her. In her hair, she wore a diamond tiara and she added some glitter for a final touch. Caroline clapped her hands and her shoes, eight-inch, stiletto, strappy evening sandals appeared on her feet, along with a toe ring. Caroline surveyed herself in the mirror. "I look hot" acknowledged Caroline. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that her extra five minutes were almost up. She began to exit the dormitory, hand bag in tow.  
  
Harry and Ron were dressed in dress robes. Harry's were green, and Ron had, thanks to Harry and the Weasley twins, new dress robes in black. Hermione was standing next to Ron in the same dress robes she had worn to the Yule Ball, the same fairy blue material and the same hairstyle. She looked gorgeous despite the fact that everyone had seen her in the outfit before. Everyone was milling around in the corridor outside of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the Hall to open officially, like the rest of the crowd, and Harry was waiting for Caroline. Harry stood with his face to the back of the stairs when a hush fell across the entire corridor. All noise ceased, even Peeves stopped to look. It was Caroline. Caroline walked slowly down the stairs, partially for effect and partially because her shoes were impossible to walk in. Harry turned to look and stood shocked along with the rest of the hall as Caroline walked down the stairs. She looked absolutely gorgeous to Harry. Her white dress trailed a few inches behind her. What little of her tanned legs he could see through her dress looked absolutely perfect. Caroline was looking at the floor, intent on not tripping. She looked up slowly at the corridor and her green eyes sparkled as she noticed the attention she was receiving. Harry watched as Caroline lifted her eyes from the floor. Her green eyes sparkled seductively when she noticed that everyone was watching her. Harry began to walk up the stairs to greet Caroline. They met about halfway up the stair well. Caroline curtseyed to Harry and Harry bowed to kiss her hand. They proceeded down the stairs slowly. Once, they were at the bottom, chatter began again. Caroline smiled at Harry. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter/Warner Brothers or any affiliates of Harry Potter universe that I can potentially be sued for.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous" said Harry to Caroline.  
  
"So do you" said Caroline. "Not gorgeous, of course, just really handsome. I do not think it is appropriate for me to call you gorgeous. Is it?" said Caroline blabbering on as she normally did when she was nervous.  
  
"I could care less what you call me" said Harry sweetly as he bent to kiss Caroline on the cheek. Harry pulled away quickly, blushing.  
  
"I am so sorry" said Harry. He couldn't resist kissing Caroline. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress. She was twenty times prettier than Cho.  
  
Caroline smiled at Harry. He was looked absolutely cute tonight but Caroline was feeling too jittery too enjoy it too much.  
  
Most of the people who were milling around in the hall had returned to talking, but they were mostly talking about Caroline and Harry. They couldn't help it. Everyone was paying attention to Caroline and Harry, especially a particularly jealous Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco was wearing dark robes of black and was holding the hand of Pansy Parkinson who had on extremely puffy and horridly bright pink flowery robes. Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry and Caroline.  
  
"What a hoar" said Draco to Pansy darkly.  
  
"Who?" said Pansy  
  
"Caroline" said Draco  
  
"Oh my god, yes. Do you see what she has on?" said Pansy jealously "It is so hoarish."  
  
"Mmm.. yes, it is" said Draco distractedly as he stared at Caroline. Pansy was just jealous, he thought to himself. Draco continued to stare at Caroline, checking her out from head to toe, particularly focusing on the upper portion of her body. He could see a hint of a black lace bra. Damn Potter! thought Draco to himself as he turned to acknowledge Pansy. He pinched Pansy's behind and bent down to kiss her. It was a hungry kiss, a desperate kiss. Draco was trying to make himself feel better about Caroline but getting laid tonight, unless it was by Caroline, was not going to make him feel better, but he didn't care.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall swung open magically. Couples began entering the dance as a delightful pounding rhythm emerged from the dance. Caroline, still holding Harry's hand, began to walk with Harry in tow towards the music.  
  
Ron and Hermione had since given up trying to catch Harry's attention. He was too busy staring at Caroline, and she, in turn, was too busy staring at him to care about anyone else.  
  
"Why doesn't he just kiss her" said Hermione to Ron. Ron turned to Hermione and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Because Harry doesn't exactly move that fast, dear" said Ron. Ron twisted Hermione so that she faced him completely and he bent down to kiss her gently. "I don't want to go to the dance" said Ron to Hermione. "Hmmm.. What do you propose, sir?" said Hermione naughtily. "I don't know" said Ron.  
  
Ron and Hermione began walking off, away from the dance, towards the Gryffindor common room leaving Caroline and Harry alone at the dance.  
  
Caroline and Harry entered the Great Hall and they both stopped in utter astonishment. The Great Hall's tables had all been removed. There were twinkling lights suspended magically in the air and the entire hall seemed to have been done in a very elegant theme. There were roses on every table and the hall was sparkling clean. The Banshee Sisters, an apparently very popular band, was playing on a stage in a corner and everyone was dancing to the extremely loud, mellow tunes. Caroline could not believe her eyes. "Is it possible that a school like this can throw a party as cool as this?" said Caroline in absolute amazement. "Nothing is ever this perfect. Something is bound to go wrong." "Stop being so pessimistic darling" said Harry to Caroline softly. "Harry, will you excuse me, I must see to some of my friends" said Caroline with a sparkling smile. "Why don't you go find Ron and Hermione, or Seamus or somebody" said Caroline. "I'll be back in a second" said Caroline as she walked towards the lavatories. Harry set off, curving in and out of people who were dancing like maniacs until he found Seamus.  
  
Caroline walked to the girls' lavatory and looked over her shoulder. She opened the door and said aloud: "Helooooooooooo?" Caroline looked under each and every stall to make sure no one was in there. She walked back to the door of the lavatory and locked it quickly. "Atterium Meara!" said Caroline quietly. A blond girl, with bright blue eyes appeared suddenly. The girl was holding the hand of a rather attractive brown haired boy who, according to Caroline, had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. The boy was wearing a pin that said "Kiss me I'm Irish!" "Hey Meara" said Caroline happily to the blond girl. "Hello Caro, what am I doing here?" said Meara in a tuneful Irish accent, an accent that Caroline would kill to have. "I need you to meet someone, I need to know what you think of him" said Caroline to Meara. Meara was Caroline's best friend. They had known each other for about seven years because of Caroline's father's ties to the Ministry of Magic in Ireland. Meara's father was the Irish minister of magic and both of their parents were good friends. "Whom?" said Meara looking at Caroline closely "A boy" said Caroline simply Suddenly, the brown haired boy with bright blue eyes broke in. "Excuse me Meara, but what are we doing here?" he said in a very thick Irish accent. "This is Caroline" said Meara ignoring his question "Howdy do?" said Caroline with a brief curtsey "This lassie has a weird tongue" said the boy. "Caroline, this is Robert Wood" said Meara smiling at him. "So.. you two are like. a couple?" said Caroline "Umm.. well.. what are we doing here, Caroline?" said Meara quickly changing the topic. "I've told you already" said Caroline, "But first, you must change your outfits" Caroline clapped her hands twice and a beautiful black dress appeared on Meara and black dress robes appeared on Robert. "Okay, his name is Harry" said Caroline to Meara "Tell me what you think" she finished.  
  
Caroline walked out of the bathroom, Meara and Robert in tow. They walked through the crowd, some of the guys stopped dancing to look at Meara and Caroline. Meara began to blush awkwardly and Robert gave the guys nasty looks. Caroline walked up behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry jumped forward in fright and dropped his cup of punch on Caroline's skirt. "Hi" he said, after he had recovered, he was blushing furiously as he looked at the mess on Caroline's blouse. Meara began to snicker and stopped when Caroline gave her a very dirty look. "This is Harry" said Caroline to Meara, "This is Meara" said Caroline to Harry. "Cheerio mate" said Meara in a wanna-be British accent. "Hi" said Harry. Seamus peaked out from around Harry and stared when he saw Meara. Meara blushed again and Robert looked extremely annoyed. "Yes?" said Robert to Seamus in a snarling manner. Seamus quickly looked away and began twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Meara and Caroline began to speak to Harry about everything, no dancing was going on. Caroline absolutely hated the music. Meara hated the music. Robert hated Seamus. Harry was too nervous.  
  
Draco looked on from a dark corner in jealousy. Crabbe and Goyle were busy stuffing their faces and Pansy was off somewhere, leaving Draco to his own thoughts. As he looked at Harry and Caroline, and two odd losers, he began to feel incredibly angry. Harry asked Caroline to dance, apparently, as a slow song began to play. Caroline and Harry stepped onto the dance floor as the lights dimmed and they began to dance very slowly. Pansy walked up to Draco and said in a sultry voice: "Draco, let's dance" "NO!" said Draco forcefully Pansy stalked off to dance with someone else. Draco could care less, she was good for one thing and one thing only. Harry and Caroline were starting to dance closer and closer together, Harry looked like he wanted to kiss Caroline but he couldn't figure out how to go about it. Meara and Robert continued to watch from a table, Robert continued to scowl at anyone who looked at Meara. Draco couldn't take it anymore, the anger was boiling inside of him. He ploughed through all of the dancers, knocking several of them to the ground, in his effort to reach Caroline and Harry. When Draco reached Harry he said rudely: "Hey, loser" Harry looked up and stared blankly at Draco. Caroline looked at Draco and turned back to Harry, they smiled at each other and continued to dance. This infuriated Draco. Draco took his arm and flung it into Harry's face. Harry's nose began to bleed profusely. Harry took a swing at Draco and broke Draco's nose. The boys then began to punch each other until Robert ran over and got between them. "Okay you Brits, leave each other alone" Caroline looked at Meara and Meara signaled that she was going to apparate back to school. Draco and Harry gave each other vengeful looks as Draco walked back to the Slytherin side of the room. Meara looked at Caroline and gave her a thumbs up sign before she disapparated. Caroline walked over to Harry and pulled him away from the table where he was nursing his nose. They walked outside rather rapidly. There were twinkling fairy lights outside, and a full moon. It was rather romantic, and a bit chilly. Caroline still had a messy blouse, but she didn't care. Harry looked at Caroline as she shivered and put him arm around her. They stared up at the sky together in ecstasy. Harry's nose continued to bleed and Caroline's blouse was starting to stain, but regardless, they looked appetizing to each other. Harry looked at Caroline as she stared at the sky. Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Caroline, might I.. may I .. Kiss you?" said Harry hesitantly and nervously. It would be the first time he kissed a girl. "Awww. how sweet" said Caroline through her giggling "I've never been asked before" She smiled her consent at him as Harry began to bend his head towards her lips. Their lips met in a spark of electricity. Caroline's stomach lurched, it felt like she had a million butterflies in there. Harry began to kiss Caroline more deeply. His tongue reaching hers as Caroline moaned in ecstasy. They pulled apart slowly. 


	19. Chapter 19 Final Day at Hogwarts for the...

Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Caroline, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on the school train staring out of the windows. Harry sat next to Caroline and Ron had his head in Hermione's lap. Hermione looked strangely pale today. Caroline noticed this and said to Hermione:  
  
"Hermi, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione answered slowly but surely.  
  
"I don't know. I have a really bad headache and my stomach isn't quite agreeing with me this morning"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and said:  
  
" Are you alright? Do you want me to get someone or something?"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and said:  
  
"No thanks"  
  
Caroline and Harry looked at each other. They both knew something was going on but they weren't sure what it was and they were almost positive that Ron did not have any clue anything was wrong with Hermione.  
  
Caroline looked at Hermione and decided to find out what was going on as soon as she could.  
  
"Hermione, will you come with me to the lavatory. I need to change out of these robes" said Caroline with a humongous fake smile.  
  
"Sure" said Hermione  
  
"No. Don't move" said Ron  
  
"Why?" said Caroline impatiently  
  
"Because I am very comfortable" said Ron  
  
"Oh come on!" said Caroline impatiently to Hermione.  
  
Hermione pushed Ron off of her lap and she went with Caroline to the lavatory. In the lavatory Caroline snapped her fingers and her robes disappeared quickly.  
  
"Hermione" said Caroline "I know something is up. What happened last night. You weren't at the dance. Neither was Ron. Where did you go?"  
  
Hermione began to blush slightly but she didn't answer Caroline. Suddenly the door to the lavatory flew open and hit the back of the wall with a slam.  
  
Pansy Parkinson entered wearing the tightest black pants and spandex chemise Caroline had ever seen.  
  
Pansy entered with a group of Slytherin girls, much to the dismay of Caroline. As she entered Caroline heard her say:  
  
"And then she went over to Harry and was all, 'Oh my gosh Harry. Are you alright?' then she and Harry walked out. I bet they had sex, she is such a whore (author's note: thanks, Rosa and Steve) She probably shagged him and."  
  
"Excuse me!" said Caroline loudly to Pansy.  
  
"Speak of the devil" said Pansy with a smirk  
  
"I am not even going to start with you" said Caroline, her green eyes blazing.  
  
"Because you can't do anything. We are not at school. There is no one here to protect you bitch" said Pansy drawing her wand from her pockets.  
  
"Is that so?" said Caroline filling with rage. Caroline pulled her wand out of her pocket and her green eyes began to shine evilly.  
  
"Okay. Sorry girls" said Hermione "I don't think we should be playing like this. We are almost at the station and we don't want anyone to mess their shoes up" said Hermione calmly, though she was incredibly frightened.  
  
"Shut up Granger!" barked Pansy. Pansy continued to point her wand at Hermione.  
  
The other Slytherin girls all had their wands pointed at Caroline. Caroline, however did not notice because she was staring so intently at Pansy. The train suddenly slid to a stop and Hermione said happily:  
  
"Oh lookee- here. I think we have arrived. It was nice speaking to you Pansy. Have a nice summer" said Hermione as she pulled Caroline by the arm through the lavatory and back to the train cabin where Ron and Harry were collecting their items.  
  
Pansy stared darkly at Caroline as she left the train with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus in tow. They were all laughing joyfully and wishing each other good-bye.  
  
Draco grabbed Pansy's arm and they went off to meet Pansy's father together. This was going to be a great summer. 


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Caroline left the train and began to walk in the direction of her chauffeur's car.  
  
"Of course my father isn't here" said Caroline to the chauffeur sarcastically "It is only my first day back, after all."  
  
"Hello, Madame" said Phil the Chauffeur  
  
"Top of the day to you" said Caroline to Phil.  
  
Phil opened the door for Caroline to get into the car. Upon the entrance in the car, Caroline was pulled in a huge vortex or green swirly light through time and space. The vortex dropped Caroline with a plop on the hard cement in front of a house.  
  
"Oh My Geez" said Caroline in anger as she brushed dirt out of her jeans and smoothed her hair  
  
"Somebody could have warned me!"  
  
Caroline stood up quickly and grabbed her purse. She stood, for a minute, and stared at the home she had left over a year ago. The old stone, Victorian style house, looked exactly like a home in which a witch should live. The muggle children in the neighbourhood were scared of the house, especially during Halloween. Caroline enjoyed giving them a fright on Halloween and she liked to conjure spirits to scare them on all hollows eve.  
  
Caroline creaked open the rusty metal gate, which was laced with poison ivy. She began to walk across the cobble stone driveway until she reached the front porch of the house. Caroline did not knock on the door or even push it open, instead, she walked straight into the door. Caroline, as one might expect, did not slam face first into the door and cry in pain, instead she walked straight through the door as though it was not there.  
  
As she walked through the door, a hallway filled with porcelain and beautiful marble appeared before her.  
  
"Hello ma'am" said Smitty the butler.  
  
"It is very nice to welcome you home" he said with a smile.  
  
"Allow me to take you coat, please" said Smitty as Caroline handed him her pleather (Caroline does not believe in the murder of animals for clothing uses) coat and her purse.  
  
Caroline began to walk up the stairs towards her room. She walked down the corridor and walked through another door which led her to another series of stairs. As Caroline climbed these stairs she noticed that the fire in the room next to hers had a face sticking out of it. It was her father's head.  
  
Caroline entered the room in which the green fire was blazing.  
  
"Caroline, hello darling" said the short, bald man.  
  
"Hi daddy" said Caroline with a smile  
  
"I am sorry if we startled you at the train station. I wanted to tell you that Mr. O'Graff (Meara's father) has invited you to spend some time with Meara and Fiona" said Mr. Howerd  
  
"Really?" said Caroline happily  
  
"Yes, when would you like to go?" said Mr. Howerd  
  
"Can I go this week?" said Caroline excitedly  
  
"Yes. You can spend the entire summer, in fact, if you would like. I would feel safer if you were guarded by the anti-evil force, as Meara is" said Mr. Howerd.  
  
"YAY!" said Caroline 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Caroline, Meara, Robert, and Fiona were in Meara's bedroom. Robert was laying, spread eagle, on the floor next to Meara's bed, Caroline was painting her toenails fuchsia, Fiona was reading "Witch's Weekly" a teenage witch magazine, and Meara was on her bed staring at the ceiling and counting the scorch marks which resulted from her potions that had gone horribly wrong.  
  
"Meara" said Robert "I don't mean any harm, lassie, but me thinks that your pie was a little.. invigorating" finished Robert, his Irish accent flaring more than usual.  
  
"I told you not to eat it, Robert" said Caroline to Robert.  
  
Meara had made a cherry pie, but like many of the things that involved Meara and the mixture of ingredients, it did not go as planned. Meara had a lot of trouble with potions and it seems that she had even worse trouble with cooking.  
  
"I didn't want to insult her" said Robert to Caroline.  
  
"Aww, you could have told me that you didn't want any. I would not have blamed you. I didn't even eat any of it" said Meara with a smile to Robert.  
  
"But I felt bad" said Robert sadly. "Might I have your permission to avoid eating any of lassie's food in the future?"  
  
"Yes" said Meara laughing.  
  
"Hmm.. did you see these wizarding hats?" broke in Fiona. Fiona had not heard any of the preceding conversation, she was too engrossed in the magazine.  
  
Caroline looked at the magazine and said in a very snotty voice, so as to mimic something Fiona might say:  
  
"Those are so last summer" said Caroline.  
  
Fiona looked up from the magazine with an incredibly offended look on her face. She saw that Caroline was kidding.  
  
Caroline threw a pillow at Fiona and thus began a humongous pillow fight  
************************** Page Break****************************** Caroline and Meara stared out of the window at the house next door. They watched as a boy, with gorgeously dark brown hair and deep, burning, eyes walked down the driveway of the adjacent house.  
  
The boy stood several meters tall. He bent over to pick up the newspaper, and stood back up, suddenly, as though he had heard something. He turned his gaze away from the newspaper on the lawn to Meara's window.  
  
Meara gasped as he turned to her window as she flung herself, along with Caroline, to the carpeted floor.  
  
"What was that for?" said Caroline rubbing her carpet burned arm.  
  
"He saw us looking at him.." said Meara to Caroline in a whisper.  
  
"He can't hear you, you know" said Caroline loudly to Meara.  
  
"How do you know? He could have super powers or something." said Meara as Robert broke in:  
  
"He may not be able to hear you, but I can."  
  
"Yes, but he is fit" said Caroline offhandedly to Robert as she looked out of the window at the boy, who had long since gone.  
  
"I agree" said Meara  
  
"WHAT?" said Robert jealously.  
  
"Ooops.. that's not what I meant, Robert...." said Meara blushing furiously  
  
"I think we should go over and welcome him" said Caroline, completely oblivious to the fact that Meara had just said something inappropriate.  
  
"Yes! Let us!" said Meara, completely ignoring the pained look on Robert's face. Robert stared as Meara and Caroline ran out of the bedroom and across the front lawn.  
  
" Birds" muttered Robert to himself as he rolled his eyes. "When will they learn?"  
  
Caroline and Meara continued to run until the reached the forbidding, stone, house. Caroline pulled Meara to a stop on the front porch.  
  
"Wait a second Meara.." said Caroline  
  
"We can't just show up at his house and say 'hi, we think you're cute!'. We need something to give him. A house warming present, per say" finished Caroline.  
  
"What do you suggest? Biscuits? A pie? There is still some pie at the house" said Meara offhandedly.  
  
"We don't want to kill him, Meara" said Caroline thinking about the pie and Meara's horrid cooking skills.  
  
"I am thinking more along the line of a cheese basket" said Caroline as she conjured a basket filled with cheese and some accompanying wine.  
  
Meara rang the doorbell to the house and the huge, wooden door promptly opened. A butler, about Smitty's size and build appeared at the door.  
  
"Hello, Master William is expecting you" said the butler as he motioned for Meara and Caroline to enter.  
  
"Please sit in the foyer, Master William will receive you in a few moments" finished the butler, as he clicked his heels and exited the room. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Caroline and Meara stared at the pretty little items in the room as William entered the room.  
  
Caroline and Meara continued to look at all of the little items until William cleared his throat causing Meara and Caroline to jump with fright. A strange smile crept over William's face as he looked at the two girls, both of whom were blushing.  
  
"Hello" said William to both of the girls  
  
"Hi" said Caroline, Meara continued to stare at William until Caroline nudged her in the ribs "Oh Yeah, Hi" said Meara weakly.  
  
"Please have a seat" said William as he stared at Caroline intently  
  
"So.. Why. or perhaps, for what reason do I owe this visit" said William knowingly  
  
"We.. ummm. she wanted to welcome you to the ummm. neighbourhood" said Caroline hesitantly. For once in her life, she was at a loss for words.  
  
"How neighbourly of you" said William as an awkward silence filled the room.  
  
Suddenly, a loud barking sound and the crash of glass sounded throughout the house.  
  
Caroline and Meara rushed to the broken window to see Robert sprawled on the floor, nursing an open wound with a black Rotweiller barking at his head.  
  
"A friend of yours?" said William with scorn as he looked at the mischievous imp who laid on his lawn.  
  
"Never seen him before in my life" said Caroline with a dark look on her face.  
  
"Well that was nice" said Robert with his Irish brogue flaring as Meara helped him up.  
  
"This is Robert Wood, a.. ummm.. friend of mine" said Meara stressing the 'friend' portion of the sentence.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said William plainly  
  
Meara looked at the wound on Robert's hand and said almost sympathetically to William:  
  
"Have you any plasters?"  
  
William looked at Robert and smiled.  
  
"Certainly, let me show you the way"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** PAGE BREAK *******************************************************  
  
Meara followed William, without a look in Robert's direction, up the stairs and down a winding hallway to a cold, damp, corridor, where William opened a door and entered a small room.  
  
In the room, there was an array of hospital products, ranging from bandages to dragon's blood.  
  
Meara stared at all of the products and picked out the closest package of bandages she could find.  
  
"Thank you very much, William" said Meara as she turned. William was gone.  
  
Meara looked down the long corridor and said out loud:  
  
"William?" There was no reply.  
  
Meara proceeded to retrace her steps as she looked cautiously about the hallway. She walked through the twisting corridor and she walked up the staircase.  
  
"This certainly is a creepy house" said Meara as she stared at the photos of long-deceased family members. They seemed to loom at her, their dark eyes blazing.  
  
Meara continued to walk around the house, almost in a daze, until she reached the parlour. Meara, however, did not see anyone.  
  
"Hello?" said Meara hesitantly.  
  
"Meara" said William's deep voice "Caroline has left with Robert".  
  
"But I was going to.." said Meara  
  
"Shhh." said William as he stared at Meara intently, his dark eyes burning into hers.  
  
"Why don't you have a drink with me?" said William to Meara as he pulled her slowly into the kitchen. Meara seemed to be in a daze as she replied with an unusual:  
  
"I love drinks"  
  
"Yes" said William through his dark laughter as he pulled two glasses out of a cupboard. William moved over to a liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of dark liquid. He poured two glasses of the liquid and handed one to Meara. Meara drank it without hesitation. William, however, did not touch the liquid.  
  
William walked over to Meara and pulled her closely to him, almost as though he was going to kiss her.  
  
Meara's large, watery, blue eyes stared into his dark, stormy eyes. Suddenly, Meara's head snapped back, and the whites of her eyes were visible.  
  
William waved his hand over Meara's face and said calmly:  
  
"Dementio"  
  
Meara's eyes returned to normal. She smiled at William and said in a deep, un-Meara like tone:  
  
"Take me, master"  
  
William smiled at Meara and said quietly:  
  
"Meara, I have a little thing for you to do for me, but first, you must get rid of that meddling imp. Make sure that he is absolutely jealous of us, I need him to be jealous if this is to work."  
  
"Yes, master" said Meara as she curtseyed.  
  
Meara walked out of the room and out of the house. She crossed the green lawn and returned to her house. As she entered her bedroom she motioned for Robert to join her quickly.  
  
"Robert, I have something to tell you" said Meara. Robert saw that there was a change in Meara's eyes.  
  
"Why?" said Robert without Meara saying anything to him.  
  
"I have found. someone.. more interesting" said Meara darkly. Her watery blue eyes were now burning like bright lumps of coal.  
  
Meara turned away from Robert and walked back to her bedroom. Robert stared at her and in that final moment he made up his mind.  
  
"I will not lose you Meara" said Robert quietly. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Authors Note: I have an absurdly small number of reviews so can someone (not the people who go to school with me) please review this and tell me if my story is good or bad or what you would like to see in it? P.S. For those of you who lost surrounding the Meara and Robert situation, Meara is Caroline's best friend and Robert is Meara's boy friend (per say).. I realize I brought them into this story a bit awkwardly but it was necessary. Also, please forgive me for not updating as frequently as you would like, I have a lot of schoolwork! On with the story...  
  
Caroline sat in Meara's room and stared out of the window awkwardly. Caroline felt an odd chill as she turned to see Meara standing in the room, her normally rosy cheeks were deathly pale and her eyes seemed brighter than before.  
  
"Hello" said Meara quietly, without emotion.  
  
"So." said Caroline inquisitively "Pray tell, why did William kick us out of the house so rapidly?"  
  
"We broke up" said Meara sullenly  
  
"Who?" said Caroline looking utterly confused at the change of topic  
  
"Robert and I" said Meara  
  
"WHY?" said Caroline sadly  
The sun began to set as William, cloaked in black, slipped out of his house unseen and unheard. He hurried across the lawn to the back porch of Meara's house where he waited for her in the brush.  
  
William waited impatiently as the moon began to rise and stars began to sprinkle the sky. Finally, Meara, dressed in black, exited the large mansion and walked in his direction.  
  
When Meara approached William quickly grabbed her and pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Here" said William shoving a glowing green gem on a silver chain into Meara's hand. "Put it on and let us move as quickly as possible" finished William as Meara slipped the chain around her neck.  
  
"Where are we going?" said Meara  
  
"To see our master, he has some bidding that he wishes for you to complete" replied William simply and calmly.  
  
William and Meara began to walk for what seemed like hours until they reached a tiny clearing where a large green and orange fire was glowing. Surrounding the fire were several cloaked figures with wands, and sitting on a high, black throne was the one and only, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort saw Meara and Robert and nodded slowly at the Death Eater's who had their wands pointed at the two young people.  
  
"Madame Meara" said Voldemort as he raised himself slowly off of the throne and began to walk towards Meara.  
  
Meara stared at Lord Voldemort and was scared only for a second because at the moment she began to think of her fears Lord Voldemort said to her:  
  
"Be calm child, there is nothing to be afraid of"  
  
Meara stared at the large figure as he approached her. Lord Voldemort stood several meters tall, his tall body was very lean, but he walked with much pride. Lord Voldemort approached Meara and asked her, gently  
  
"Allow me to see your arm child"  
  
Meara hesitated, and, although she knew this was not a smart thing to do she said simply to Lord Voldemort:  
  
"Let me see your face first"  
  
There was a loud gasp in the crowd as the rest of the Death Eaters, along with William, stood shocked to see what Lord Voldemort would say.  
  
Lord Voldemort laughed his high pitched laugh and removed the cloak from his head. Meara gasped for Lord Voldemort was nothing like what she expected. Meara had expected and old grayed man with evil eyes and absurdly ugly features to appear, but instead she saw a jolly old man, with deliciously dark eyes and smooth skin who was entertaining a delightfully proportioned body.  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled at the shock on Meara's face and Meara noticed that he had the most beautiful teeth she had ever seen. His teeth were perfectly straight and white and set off the nice flush in his cheeks.  
  
"Now may I see your hand, my dear?" said Lord Voldemort to Meara. Meara shook her head yes and extended her hand.  
  
Lord Voldemort pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at the upper portion of Meara's arm.  
  
Lord Voldemort muttered an incantation as a blaze of hot green sparks shot out of his wand. Meara let out a small yelp and her eyes began to water. Lord Voldemort removed his wand from Meara's skin and allowed Meara to look. Meara looked at her arm and saw the dark symbol of Lord Voldemort's serpent.  
  
Lord Voldemort and William looked on at Meara and waited for her reaction. If Meara acknowledged her acceptance of the mark she would be honoured beyond extremes because Lord Voldemort needed a pretty little girl to do his bidding and produce an heir, however, if she did not accept the mark she would be put to death. Meara knew none of this, of course.  
  
Meara continued to look at the mark on her arm and she turned her head, slowly, to look at Lord Voldemort. Meara gave a small nod and a very large smile at Lord Voldemort. William and the rest of the Death Eaters took this as the cue and the all gathered into deep bows as Lord Voldemort gathered Meara and walked her slowly back to the black throne.  
  
With a snap of his wand a similar throne appeared next to his throne and Meara sat upon it as she looked at her willing subjects.  
  
"This, my dear" said Lord Voldemort "is yours."  
  
Meara smiled and nodded her consent. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Caroline watched from the balcony as Meara, draped in black, "slipped" out of the house. Meara thought that no one had seen her, but Caroline had.  
  
"There is something wrong with Meara" said Caroline to herself.  
  
"First she breaks up with darling Robert, then she goes around with William who she has known for about a day.. odd.. very odd" said Caroline  
  
Caroline felt a cold chill on her shoulders and turned rapidly. She saw nothing.  
  
Caroline smiled an odd tempered smile.  
  
"Ahh.. the mighty spirits grow wrestless I see. Perhaps it is time that I consult thee?" said Caroline breaking out into an almost Shakespearean manner of speaking.  
  
She sighed in resignation and went to the guest room, next to Meara's bedroom.  
  
Caroline waved her hand and the entire bedroom plunged into black. Caroline walked over to her traveler's trunk and pulled out several blood red candles and placed them on the floor, forming the symbol of the occult.  
  
She lit the candles very slowly and sat in the middle of the circle and began to chant in a very soft manner, gradually increasing her pace until the sound that escaped her mouth was almost a shrill screeching noise.  
  
The room was filled with a cold wind and the candles blew out quickly, leaving no scent or sign of smoke.  
  
A flash of lightning escaped outside and thunder clapped wildly. Caroline's eyes turned an evil, reddish, tinge as she saw what she had so feared for so many years.  
  
"I must leave" said Caroline in horror as she clasped her hands and rushed frantically around the room in an attempt to put all of her things in to her bag before Meara could return.  
  
Caroline finished packing and quickly lit a fire in the fireplace of the kitchen. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames.  
  
The flames became a soft green and Caroline threw her belongings in and immersed herself in the calm, cool, flames.  
  
"The Burrow!" shouted Caroline as the flames engulfed her and she was pulled through time to the Burrow.  
  
She did not know if she would be welcome at Ron's house, but it was worth a try, and, of course, her darling, Harry, would be there.  
  
Hogwarts was to start in a few weeks and Caroline knew for a fact that Harry spent the weeks before Hogwarts at the Burrow as a respite from his aunt and uncle, and, of course, Dumbledore had put in extra measures to protect Harry from anything out there.  
  
This was the safest place for Caroline, and any one else, for that matter, to be at the moment, until her father could be notified.  
Authors note: sorry that this chapter was so short.. I am pressed for time. all my fellow Makos know how school works 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Percy sat at a large table along with Hermione and Harry.  
  
The green whirl stopped and threw Caroline out of the chimney onto the floor of the burrow. As Caroline fell to the cold floor she let out a yelp.  
  
The five heads quickly turned to see Caroline sprawled on the floor, her arm at an odd angle.  
  
"Caroline!" said Ron and Harry in unison  
  
"Who?" said Percy looking completely confused  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Ginny and Hermione in unison  
  
Harry walked over to Caroline and helped her off of the floor. She gave Harry the tiniest smile and then remembered what she was doing at Ron's house.  
  
"Ron" said Caroline as politely as possible "May I please see your father?"  
  
Ron gave her an inquisitive look and was about to answer when a short redheaded lady entered the room.  
  
"Oh my, you must be Caroline" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Yes ma'am" said Caroline curtseying just the slightest bit  
  
"Ron and Harry have told us so much about you" said Mrs. Weasley with a twinkle in her eye "Please have a seat"  
  
"I am very sorry Mrs. Weasley but may I speak to Mr. Weasley?" said Caroline hurriedly  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood almost shocked for a second at this request  
  
"What is your last name dear?" said Mrs. Weasley as a thought dawned on her  
  
"Howerd" said Caroline promptly with the slightest nod  
  
"Ohh.. your father is.. Well then, let me get Arthur" said Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley entered the room to see whom Mrs. Weasley was speaking to.  
  
"Mr. Weasley" said Caroline sticking out her hand in a gesture of welcome "I am Caroline Howerd, might I have a word with you?"  
  
Mr. Weasley gained a certain look of apprehension at these words but shook Caroline's hand in response and took her aside to speak to her privately.  
  
Caroline and Mr. Weasley spoke for several minutes in undertones as the rest of the people in the room struggled to eavesdrop.  
  
Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs "Did you know she was coming?" said Ron to Harry  
  
"No" said Harry simply  
  
"Hermione" said Ron "Did you know that she was coming?"  
  
Hermione shook her head no.  
  
"You don't think something happened to Meara?" said Harry to Ron and Hermione  
  
"Who is Meara?" said Ron as he voiced both his and Hermione's question  
  
"She's Caroline's friend.. the one from the ball." said Harry as he stared at Caroline's flushed face.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. They would soon find out well enough.  
  
Caroline and Mr. Weasley proceeded to re join the rest of the group. Mr. Weasley signaled for Mrs. Weasley to join him in conversation. A moment later, Harry was pulled into their conversation.  
  
The three discussed what Caroline had just told Mr. Weasley concerning Lord Voldemort, Caroline's vision of Meara's evil doings, and Meara.  
  
"Harry, Dear" said Mrs. Weasley in apprehension "I think it is best that you stay with us for the time being"  
  
Harry nodded and stared at Caroline who had just let Pigwidgeon fly away through an open window to deliver a letter.  
  
"She's notifying Dumbledore" said Mr. Weasley as he looked at Harry who stared at Caroline who was now staring out of the open window in anticipation of something.  
  
"I didn't know that Caroline had visions" thought Harry "What else has she seen? "  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************Page break page break page break *********************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Caroline stared out of the open window at the dark village. She watched Pigwidgeon fly out of sight. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were going to let her stay with them until her father made plans for her return.  
  
"He'll probably let me stay here these last few weeks" thought Caroline to herself.  
  
Hogwarts was to start in a few more weeks and Mr. Howerd probably wouldn't move her from her current location as the Weasley children would all be moving to Hogwarts soon.  
  
*********** page break ******************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********  
Meara smiled to herself as she sat in front of her large vanity mirror.  
  
"Laa di da" hummed Meara loudly as she brushed her golden hair slowly  
  
"I know something you do not, Caroline" she sang, as she brushed her hair and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Poor Harry" said Meara almost sadly "He was so nice to you and I, Caroline. Why did he have to be so evil?"  
  
"Laa dee da" continued Meara as she brushed her hair.  
  
The door to Meara's room opened slowly and Lord Voldemort entered the room with several servants following him.  
  
"Meara, darling" said Lord Voldemort as he placed a soft hand on her shoulder  
  
"Are you ready to go? We need to start this as soon as possible before she has a chance to notify him" finished Lord Voldemort as he looked at Meara's blond hair longingly  
  
"Absolutely" said Meara with a laugh. **************************************************************************** * 


	26. Final Words

Hey you guys.  
  
That was the last chapter that you just read, to continue the story copy the link below to go to my next book(get rid of the spaces between the "www." and the "fanfiction" and the ".net" part) "The Queen of Death".. there should be at least one chapter up after the introduction.  
  
  
  
www. Fanfiction .net/read.php?storyid=1298346  
  
Thanks 


End file.
